


12. When I think about you I touch myself

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: I don’t want anybody elseWhen I think about you I touch myself
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Series: Все песни только о любви [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868





	12. When I think about you I touch myself

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам

Кай скучал. 

На поле то и дело высматривал светлый затылок, ожидая точного паса. Забывшись, начинал говорить в машине с пустым пассажирским сидением. Стыдливо брызгал на свою толстовку одеколон из забытого как-то Юлианом пузырька. 

И, конечно, дрочил. 

*  
Включив горячую воду, Кай ещё раз проверил замок на двери ванной, хоть и жил один, а потом открыл мессенджер. Юлиан предпочитал голосовые сообщения, и их переписка походила на рассыпанный бисер: иконки воспроизведения звука перемежались короткими репликами Кая. 

Он выбрался из домашней одежды, аккуратно сложил её на крышке унитаза и шагнул под горячие струи, а потом тронул экран телефона, включая звук, и положил вмиг похолодевшую руку на член. 

« _Здесь круто, так-то_ , – на записи Юлиана была слышна музыка на фоне, но его голос – хриплый, будто вельветовый – Кай различал отчётливо. – _Круто, но всё равно не так, как дома_.»

Он говорил – дома, а имел в виду – рядом с Каем. 

Кай знал это и только сильнее сжал пальцы на члене. Он двигал рукой быстро – как любил делать Юле, пока у Кая коленки не разъезжались по скользким, сбитым на сторону простыням. 

« _Я скучаю по тебе, знаешь._ »

– Знаю, – сказал Кай, прижимаясь лбом к мокрому кафелю. Вода бежала по лопаткам, щекоча поясницу, и запястье немного сводило от напряжения – ведь хотелось держать пальцы так же, как это делал Юле. Чтобы чувствовать хоть что-то похожее. 

Похожее на это ощущение полной потери контроля, когда Юлиан, прижавшись сзади и уткнувшись носом куда-то за ухо, тяжело и сорванно дышит и ведёт пальцами по венам на члене, вот как надо, и у Кая спина невольно изгибается, и хочется кричать. 

« _Мне не хватает наших шуточек, твоих унылых плейлистов, того, как ты умеешь выбирать хлопья на завтрак._ »

Шум воды слился в приглушённый гул, и Кая пробило дрожью от загривка до коленей, и он опустился на дно ванной, чувствуя себя опустошённым. 

« _Я приеду во вторник, после тренировки, окей?_ »

Механическая разрядка не принесла облегчения. Вода быстро смыла следы спермы с ладоней, и потяжелевшая от влаги чёлка упрямо падала на глаза, но Каю было плевать на это. 

Он услышал, как в замке поворачивается ключ.  



End file.
